Sera
''"I don't have to wake up early to go to dumb kindergarten!" '' — Sera '''Sera '''is one of the main characters in Tiny Terror: Manners. Sera is the spoiled daughter of Rose, Mia's mother's friend. She is also Nora's best friend. Together, they formed a children's pop duo, Candy Baby. History Sera was born with a very weak heart, but after she has done an operation, her heart was quickly cured. Maybe because of her heart condition she is spoiled. Soon after her heart has been cured, Sera's best friend Nora decided to form a pop duo named Candy Baby. Appearance Sera has sky blue eyes and peach pink hair done in two pigtails. In the middle of Tiny Terrors, she tied a part of her hair with Mia's butterfly hair tie which she stole from her. Like the rest of the characters, her outfit changes throughout the comics regularly. Personality Sera appears rather polite when her mother or brother is around, but it is shown that she is a manipulative, vain and self-centered brat. She acts extremely rude to people who she thinks is nagging her. She can also go as far as manipulating others just to get her own way. Sera also seems to be quite mature for her age. She has been seen gossiping to Nora about boys and crushes. She even flirted with Corey and Anthony with Nora in front of people making her quite shameless and flirtatious. This could be because she is exposed to celebrity lifestyle as she herself is a celebrity. As revealed by Rose, Sera was born with a weak heart but is quickly cured after doing an operation. This caused her to be spoiled by her parents which resulted in her bad behavior. Relationships Rose Her mother, Rose, is a kind mother who thought Sera is polite and good (although she still did not know her true attitude), but actually she has spoiled her from the start. Rose, however, seems that she felt she does not want to hurt her children's feelings because of her job, and might be the reason that her son has a Chunnibyo Syndrome (even though he is well-mannered and behaved) and her daughter spoiled. Charles Sera and her brother were very close before he knows her true attitude. Charles also seemed to spoiled her, even though it is all because of Sera's drama act. Mr. Wang Not much interaction is shown between Sera and her father but it is revealed by Rose that she and her husband spoiled Sera when she had a heart condition. Candy JEM Sera has always treated the girls badly unless her brother or her mother is around. Sera even made broke Mia's heart by stealing her hair tie. However, after Joni and Emilia formed a 'counterstrike force', Sera has changed. Nora Nora has always been Sera's best friend all along and throughout the series, however Nora's attitude has slight changes like she does not like Sera's over-attitude because she took Mia's hair tie, which also possibly means that Nora is not like Sera at all. However, Nora does not make any appearances after she stole Mia's hair tie. Synopsis Sera is currently the main focus of this one book: * Tiny Terror: Manners Trivia * Sera often speak in a third person, especially when around her brother, Charles. * She is the 10th character to be the main focus of a book once (first and second being Alex and Anthony in Sparkle and Shine while the third and fourth being Corey and Peter in Girls on Guard). References Navigation Category:Candy Baby Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Little kid Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Needs Help Wa